Gloves and Mittens
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: First, their annual Christmas Eve date is cancelled, then Finland looses his mittens. At least Sweden got to hold his hand. Hey, there's a present in the chimney! SuFin. Yaoi. Lemon. Human and Country names used. Others included.


**_Okay, so here's my Christmas Fic 2 days after Christmas, but I still have one more Christmas to go to, so technically it's still Christmas to me. *wink*_**

**_Somehow what I thought would be difficult to write sugar smut ended up being fast to write kinky sugar smut. So, enjoy the sweetness. And Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and A Happy New Year!_**

**_Own nada_**

**_Okay, go read._**

* * *

**Gloves and Mittens**

Snow. It was a familiar sight in the Nordic countries, a beautiful nuisance that they had come to adapt to. Soon the fluffy white stuff had become one of the many things they were known for, making the scenery sparkle like a million tiny diamonds that you could walk on and throw at each other. Of course, to enjoy the beauty of this weather phenomenon called snow, you had to overlook the cold.

Sweden, however, was quite grateful for the cold that came with the snow. If it hadn't been for the cold on the night he had left Denmark's with Finland, his little wife may not have been as cooperative with his approaches. That night when he had held Tino to keep him warm when Finland had said he was cold had allowed his smaller wife to see his nice side instead of his normally scary face.

He was also grateful for the cold right now. Originally, he had tagged along with Finland to help his wife with the gifts that still needed to be picked up for Santa's sleigh ride that night, but the cold had delayed the gifts and given Finland and Sweden a couple of free hours to wait. It was too cold to simply stay, so they had opted to walk around the city and ended up at a small cozy café. They sat at a table by one of the windows sipping on hot coco. Sweden watched Finland as the smaller country watched people walk past during the last day rush before Christmas the next day.

Suddenly, Finland turned his head and smiled brightly at his companion country. "I'm sorry I had to go pick something up today. Usually I take Christmas Eve day off. We were supposed to have a day for ourselves; I'm sorry Su-san."

Sweden shook his head. "'S alright." Though Finland said 'a day for ourselves', Sweden knew he actually meant date. But just sitting in this café was a date enough for Sweden. It had taken a while for the smaller Nordic country to realize he wasn't kidding when he called him his wife and a while later to decide he liked Sweden back. Sweden didn't mind that Finland still denied being his wife or used other words for anything they did relationship wise.

"But, it's unfair to you and Peter that I have to work Christmas Eve, and we never get to do Christmas in the morning because I'm too tired," Finland said, a distressed look on his face.

"'S long 's you come home; 's fine," Sweden said picking up his drink and sipping it before lowering it back down.

Finland twirled his fingers along his own cup's rim before sighing and a soft smile graced his face. "I do like being Santa, though. All those children, they're so happy when I come."

Sweden nodded, that smile pulling at his heartstrings. He loved it when his wife smiled. He loved it when Finland was happy. If Tino liked being Santa, then Sweden would happily give up his Christmas Eve with his loved one as long as he got his Santa back the next morning safe and sound.

"S-Su-san, your face, it's scary," Finland said, his soft smile turned to a nervous one.

Sweden blinked blankly at his cute wife before realizing he'd been smiling as well and shook it off. Sweden knew his faces could be scary mostly, and he didn't mind Finland saying so. He only tended to do it when Sweden made a face that made butterflies flutter in his stomach, Sweden had realized that. Instead, Sweden lifted his arm and reached out to Finland, patting the top of his pale blonde head.

Finland flinched a bit, but smiled, nervously, allowing the large affectionate hand attacking his head. His mouth made a small 'o' shape as his violet eyes darted up to Sweden's arm. "Your watch; is it already this lat? The gifts should be ready."

Sweden removed his arms and looked at his watch himself before standing up. The shorter country quickly stood up with him as Sweden dropped off the payment for their drinks. Outside, the cold air stung Sweden's cheeks and he looked to his side to see a slightly shivering Finland.

"Brr, was it this cold when we went in?" Tino asked.

"Cold?" Sweden asked beginning to take off his coat.

Finland quickly stuck his hands out to decline. "Oh, no, no, it's nothing I'm not use to."

Sweden stared down at Finland with dark blue eyes before grunting and readjusting his coat in place. They started to walk side by side down the street and back to the warehouse where the last of Santa's gifts were to be picked up.

"Oh no!" Finland suddenly exclaimed and Sweden quickly turned and placed his hands on the other's shoulders to make sure nothing had happened to him.

"Wha's wrong, Tino?"

Finland held out his hands toward Sweden. "My mittens, I forgot them in the café."

Sweden quickly headed back to the café pulling the shorter country along with him. The tall Nordic went straight to the cashier and inquired about the mittens.

"Sorry," the cashier said. "You must have left them somewhere else.

Sweden looked at Finland, but the shorter country just shook his head and they left. "Sorry."

"Oh, there's no need to apologize. You weren't the one that lost them," Finland said to Sweden, though he wore a frown. "But, even if I can stick my hands in my pickets now, they'll freeze off while carrying those gifts back."

Sweden stopped suddenly and looked at his own gloved hands. Without a second thought, he tore them off and threw them to Tino.

"Huh, your gloves?" a startled Finland asked. "I can't take these, Su-san, you're hands will freeze."

"'ll be alright."

The shorter Nordic country didn't seemed persuaded and looked at the large gloves in his hands. There was a flash in his violet eyes as if he had decided something before he thrust one of the gloves back to Sweden. "I'll wear one and you'll wear one. That way, we both have one had warm to carry the gifts with."

Sweden couldn't decline the bright smile that came along with his wife's decision and so took the glove, slipping it back on his hand while Finland but the other glove on his hand.

"Ah, it's so big," Finland said wiggling his fingers, the oversized finger spaces flopping over, "but it's warm. Though," he continued and lifted up his ungloved hand, "I wonder what I should do about this hand. It's weird walking around with one hand in your pocket."

The tall Nordic looked at the small uncovered hand and reached out his own bare hand to hold it.

"S-Su-san, what are you doing?" Finland asked as Sweden intertwined their fingers and brought their entwined hands into his pocket.

"'S warmer like this," Sweden answered before heading toward the warehouse for the gifts. He was glad when Finland didn't protest to the hand holding, but he could see the blushing and embarrassed look on his wife's face. Not that Sweden wasn't blushing himself since Tino hardly allowed affectionate touching when they were outside.

* * *

Sweden was sad when they reached the door of his home. With his gloved hand carrying half of Santa's packages, he had to let go of Finland's hand to open the door. The other had clasped their hands back together when they left the warehouse of his own accord and put their hands in his own pocket. It had made Sweden so happy he'd almost tripped. Tino had giggled and pulled Sweden closer.

But it wasn't all bad being home. At least now they could settle down in front of the fireplace with a nice Christmas drink and cuddle together for the rest of the day until Finland had to leave to deliver presents. However, that dream was shattered the moment Sweden opened the door. A little boy in a sailor suit came running at him and flung long arms around Sweden's neck while a small white dog came bounding and yapped at Finland's feet until the smaller country picked him up.

"Papa!" exclaimed the boy now hanging off the taller Nordic also known as the Principality of Sealand.

"Now, Peter, get off Sweden like that he has presents in his hand, can't you see," Finland reprimanded while petting the little dog in his free hand giggling as it licked him. It was hardly effective, but Sealand jumped off his adopted father's free hand leading him inside.

"What have you bee up to, Peter?" Finland asked putting the dog down and shutting the door behind him.

"I've been playing with the guests," Sealand answered letting go of Sweden and doing a little twirl.

"Oh, is Estonia and Latvia here?" Finland asked putting his gifts down and getting the other gifts from Sweden.

Sweden looked around feeling an irrational irritation building up in his temple. Whoever these guests were, they were probably unwanted.

Sealand shook his head. "No, it's uncle Denmark, Norway, and Iceland. I've been trying to get Iceland to play with me, but he'll only do a little." The boy had a frown on his face at the last part.

"Denmark?" Sweden asked through gritted teeth. Even if the anger of being under the country's rule was mostly gone, Sweden still found Denmark disagreeable.

Just then, the three visiting countries decided to make their appearance coming out to the hall. "Hey, Sverige, Finland, what's going on? We came for a visit, but you guys weren't here. Norge here and me had to watch your little guy four the past four hours." (1)

"No you didn't, you just stomped around after Norway blew you off," Sealand pointed out; though know one seemed to pay much attention to the micronation.

"Oh, sorry for keeping you guys wait," Finland said coming up beside Sweden. "We just went out to get a couple of last minute gifts, but we had to wait."

"Oh, that's what we came to do," Denmark said and waved over to Norway who went into t he living room and came back out with an arm full of prettily wrapped presents. "I could have just brought them myself."

"Now, I couldn't let my little Norge do that," Denmark said and poked one of Norway's cheeks making the sailor suited Nordic glare at him.

Sweden took the boxes from Norway and put them with the other gifts he and Finland had brought in. "'S that all?"

"Are you trying to get rid of us, Sverige?" Denmark asked getting close to Sweden's face.

The taller Nordic just looked down at him blankly. "No, 'ts Chris'mas Eve."

The spiky haired Nordic got a glint in his eyes and looked between Sweden and Finland. "Oh, why of course, you want alone time with your wife."

"I'm not his wife," Finland pointed out, but the blush on his face wasn't much help even if Sweden thought it was cute.

"We'll leave then, we'll leave, come on Norge and Norge's brother," Denmark said and started toward the door. Norway rolled his eyes and grabbed Iceland's hand, who had been in a staring contest with the dog, Hanatamango, before following.

"Well, that was a surprise," Finland said with a forced smile as the other Nordics left.

Sweden grunted in agreement before seeing the hall clock that then began chiming the hour.

"Oh dear, is that the time already. I need to back the sleigh," the smaller Nordic exclaimed and hurried over to the pile of presents they'd lay in the corner and picking a few up. He suddenly stopped and turned to Sweden, a sad look in his violet eyes. "I'm sorry I wasted most of our Christmas Eve day. I know you look forward to it."

Sweden stared at his little wife before stalking over to him, Finland's body becoming tense and nervous by the determined look Sweden had set on his face, and leaned over the Santa country. "'S alright; I love you 'n'way."

A small blush brushed across Finland's cheeks and he got on his tip toes closing in the distance between them. Sweden loved the rare small innocent kisses his wife would sometimes bless him with when he was particularly pleased with something he had said. They were shy and always came after an adorable pink blush. They were soft and sweet. They always made Sweden yearn for more with their innocence. Whenever Sweden got one of these kisses, he couldn't help but kiss back hard and wrap his arms around Finland's waist pulling him closer before trailing his own delicate kisses down that soft milky neck. But, of course, Sweden refrained as much as he could from looking like even more of a beast to his wife than he already was with his scary faces, so he only pressed his lips lightly back.

Finland pulled away, a sweet smile on his face.

"Ewe!" Sealand exclaimed from behind them. "Wait until the mistletoe is hung for that."

Finland's pink blush turned into a hard red one as he laughed and went about taking the gifts to his sleigh. Sweden sighed, and followed.

* * *

By the time Santa's sleigh was ready to depart, the temperature had dropped and Sweden stood by the big red sleigh, one hand in his pocket, the other holding onto Sealand's, every breath visible. Finland stood in the driver's seat bunkering down every last bit before looking down at the two nations ready to see him off. The red suit was a little big, and Sweden couldn't help the amused half smirk that came across his face as he compared the pictured of Santa to his beloved wife. Of course, he little read hat did make him cute with its puffy white ball hanging to the side and caressing Finland's face every now and then.

Finland placed his red gloved hands on his hips and he proclaimed, "Alright, it's time to get going if I want to be in Asia before the sun rises."

"See you in the morning," Sealand said excitedly jumping up and down.

Sweden waved his own hand as well before quickly sticking it back in his pocket where it was nice and warm.

Finland smiled down at them before turning and sitting in his seat. He picked his rains connected to eight reindeer and snapped them. Dark blue eyes watched Santa's sleigh as I took off headed toward the east before turning to shining innocent blue ones. Sweden smiled down at his adopted son before leading the micro nation back into the house.

"Oh, I hope he's safe, and I hope brother England doesn't get any…hawh…presents, because he's a big…hawh…jerk," Sealand yawned as they entered the house, taking off their coats.

"Bed," Sweden said as soon as he closed the door.

Sealand pouted. "But it's too early for bed."

"Ya want San'a to brin' pres'nts?"

The boy grinned. "Alright, but Finland would bring me presents anyways, right?"

"Dambolis," Sweden threatened.

"Hey, that's too far! Fine, fine, I'll go to…hawh…bed," Sealed gave in before stalking up the stairs to his room.

Sweden watched after him until he knew for sure the micro nation was in bed before going over to the living room. He went by the fireplace and poked at it until the embers were a bright orange and yellow. The tall Nordic looked around the living room, at the empty doorway, at the empty loveseat, at the empty couch, and sighed. He felt a little lonely. It was Christmas Eve Night and he was alone. Of course, it was always like this since Finland began being Santa Claus, but perhaps it was worst now because spending long night cuddling with the one he loved was no longer a dream, but reality, and he yearned to cuddle with his wife while waiting up for Santa. But, Sweden had one better, he had Santa, so to speak, and when Santa came to his home, he would stay. It seemed like a fair trade, especially when he could go out the day after Christmas and hear the little children of his country talk about the presents they received. It made him happy that his people were happy and it made him happy that Finland was happy to make others happy. So, really, Sweden was doubly happy, but he was still lonely.

The tall Nordic made his way o the couch and sat. There was a book on the coffee table in front of him, one he didn't remember leaving out. He grumbled a few choice phrases at their earlier guests being inhospitable toward other people's properties before opening it. That was when he realized he was still wearing one of his gloves. For a minute, he wondered where the other was before he remembered offering it to Finland while they were out. He smiled lightly and left the glove on before beginning to read.

* * *

Sweden hadn't noticed he'd fallen asleep until the heard a thump. Blurry blue eyes blinked open and sat up followed by a different thump of the book he'd been reading falling to the floor. Sweden sat there confused for a minute before the later thump repeated itself and Sweden looked up to the roof. It came again followed by a sliding sound. Suddenly, the fire parted and a box fell down the chimney. Sweden went over to it and picked the box up. His eyes went wide when he saw what was written on the front.

_Dear Su-san, _

_ I was at __France__'s when I found this in my pocket. (Don't worry; he didn't do anything embarrassing to me this year)He helped be wrap it, though I'm not sure why. Thanks you for letting me barrow it. I'll see you soon._

_Love (__France__ made me write that), _

_Your wife (__France__ didn't make me write this) _(2)

Quickly, Sweden tore open the wrapping paper on the box and opened it. Inside was his other glove. Sweden held the glove in his own still gloved hand tightly. His heart felt heavy yet so light at the same time. When he heard jingling at his front door, Sweden stalked toward it with large purposeful steps. He stood at the door as the doorknob turned slowly before a person in red entered bringing in the cold from outside, but Sweden ignored the latter part completely.

"S-Su-san!" Finland exclaimed jumping at the sight of a scary faced Sweden guarding the door. A nervous smile crossed his face, cheeks rosy from the cold. "Y-your face is a bit scary, is there something wron-mumph!"

Sweden quickly sealed the rest of Finland's words with his lips, kissing the shorter Nordic passionately, not breaking away until he heard a small moan escape the other.

"S-Su-san, you surprised me," Finland said breathlessly backing up into a wall. "You shouldn't just kiss me like that; my lips were probably really cold."

They had been cold, but they had also been soft and sweet. Finland always tasted sweet after playing Santa. Probably from all the cookies that were left out for him. Sweden placed him self in front of Finland, effectively blocking him. Slowly, he took one of Finland's hand's and removed his Santa mitten before slipping on his own glove, the one Finland had dropped down the chimney. Finland's violet eyes went wide before he looked away.

Sweden held that hand with his gloved hand, using his other hand to turn his wife back to look at him. "Y' called yourself ma wife."

Though Finland's cheeks were rosy from the cold, Sweden could still see the pink dust of embarrassment. "S-Su-san." Finland struggled weakly. "Y-your face is scary."

Scary? No, Finland could just see what Sweden's expression actually meant, see the intention swirling in his blue orbs. The hand on Finland's face to tilt it up before Sweden leaned down and captured his lips again. There was a bit of struggling from the smaller Nordic before Sweden pressed him firm against the wall. Tino tried to protest, but the minute he opened his mouth, Sweden invaded it.

The moment Sweden's tongue touched Finland's, Sweden could feel his wife melt in his arms. Delicately, the Santa clad country danced his tongue with Sweden's leading it in before pushing it out. Once a good rhythm had been made, Sweden pulled his mouth away and trailed kisses down Finland's neck until he reached the fur collar of his Santa suit. He grunted as the white fluff tickled his face. Finland giggled breathlessly before pushing at Sweden.

"We can't do this here."

"Room," Sweden offered and started to kiss back up Finland's neck away from the soft yet annoying fluffy collar.

"What about when Peter wakes up?" Finland struggled to protest.

Sweden slipped an arm under Finland's legs and lifted him up bridal style. The smaller Nordic gave a surprised squeal before quickly wrapping his arms around Sweden's neck as Sweden began to ascend the stairs.

"Knows bett'r than t' come in our room," Sweden said and opened the door to the room he shared with his wife before dropping Finland on the bed.

Finland quickly righted himself and smiled a little tiredly. "You can't wait until tonight; it's so early in the morning now?"

In answer, Sweden shut their bedroom door and locked it. Keeping his blue eyes locked with Finland's nervous yet excited violet ones, Sweden stalked toward the bed. Finland scooted back until his head hit the headboard. Sweden followed him and reached a hand out to run against the back of the smaller's mop of pale blonde hair. He touched it gently feeling for a bump before moving his hand down to rest on the back of Finland's neck.

They stayed frozen like that, staring at each other, only the sound of the snow carrying wind outside and their breathing reached their ears. Sweden waited. Even if they'd done this a million times before, he knew he needed to wait. Though seemingly weak, Finland had a stubborn side to him. He didn't like being under Denmark's rule and so, when the opportunity had come along for him to get away, he went along with Sweden. He also hated when things happened that he didn't want to. Falling in love and returning Sweden's feelings weren't something Finland had wanted to do, it just happened. He still didn't want to, and so every time, Sweden had to take a moment and wait for Finland to decide that making love with Sweden was something he wanted to do.

When violet eyes turned from nervous to hazy with lust, Sweden leaned down and captured Finland's lips with his own in a deep passionate kiss. He was quickly greeted with the same force upon contact, smaller arms going and wrapping around his neck. The hand on the back of Finland's neck traveled down to his back and Sweden pulled the other Nordic close to him. When the need for air broke their kiss, the smaller of the two lovers began kissing down Sweden's neck, small gloved hands desperately going at his buttons. Sweden groaned at the cute kisses and reached a hand to remove his glasses and place them on the bedside table.

Finland gave a whimper of frustration half way through with Sweden's buttons. He brought his hand up and ripped his Santa mitten off with his teeth, but Sweden caught Finland's other hand before he could take the other one off, the glove Sweden had put on him, Sweden's glove. Sweden pulled that hand to his own mouth and kissed the back of the glove.

A small lusty yet embarrassed whimper escaped Finland and Sweden looked into his pleading eyes. Swiftly, Sweden made work of Finland's black belt and unbuttoned the warm red coat surprised to find no shirt underneath. He looked questionably at his wife.

"H-hot at some countries," Finland quickly explained before whimpering again. "B-Berwald, please."

That was answer enough. The sound of his human name being begged sent shivers down Sweden's spine. Though He loved Finland's pet name for him, the rarity of his name coming from those lips made every time Tino said it as if he was professing love which was something Finland had only began to do more often. He wasted no time in wrapping his glove free arm around Finland's torso and lifting him to get better access so he could latch his mouth onto one of his wife's pink buds. He sucked it and nipped it, coating it thoroughly before lifting away and letting the slightly chilly air of their room lick it. He was rewarded with a mewl from his wife.

"M-more," came Finland's soft demand. Though shy, Sweden was glad that Finland could give demands for what he wanted in bed. Happily, he replaced his mouth and moved his gloved hand to pay attention to the neglected nub until Finland was withering beneath him from the delicious pure torture.

Sweden replaced his gloved hand with his mouth and moved it down to unzip the red Santa pants and delved his hand under Finland's boxers. Finland gasped at the soft smooth material that surrounded his throbbing member and Sweden began moving his hand up and down. Once there was a steady stream of precum leaking from Finland's tip, Sweden moved to the end of the bed and slipped Finland's shoes, pants, and boxers off. He watched as his wife's smaller body shivered being mostly exposed to the chilly air other than the red coat that still hung from his arms, the fluffy trims softening the smaller Nordic's already soft features.

Finland brought his arms up to his face and moaned bringing Sweden out of his admiring daze. Blue eyes grazed down his wife's body until they spotted his pulsing member. All it took was a needy twitch from the muscle for Sweden to quickly undress himself and crawl back on the bed. The minute the taller Nordic was close enough, Finland's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Sweden hungrily kissed back, but kept his eyes opened as he dug around in their bedside dresser pulling out a bottle of lube. Sweden broke away from a protesting Finland and opened the bottle before pouring some of the lube onto his gloved hand.

"D-don't put it on that hand," Finland said alarmed.

Sweden ignored it and pulled Finland's legs wider apart before inching a gloved and lube covered finger inside. He watched as Finland's face scrunched up in discomfort, the added material of the glove making the stretching wider than usual.

"F-feels weird, Su-sa-ah-n!" Finland exclaimed as Sweden entered a second finger, pain now coming into the mix.

Sweden didn't like to be brutal to Finland or force him to do anything, and so sometimes there would be weeks in between the times their bodies could be connected in the absolute confession of love. Then, sometimes, the next time, there wouldn't even be a need for lube and preparations, but Sweden always made sure, that when needed, he was diligent in making sure Finland felt as little pain as possible as he did now, slowly scissoring his two gloved fingers and moving them in and out.

Finland covered his face all the while body trembling. Sweden couldn't tell whether it was from pain or pleasure or both, so he added a third quickly and moved his fingers in further, searching. When Finland froze then arched off the bed, Sweden pulled his fingers out satisfied about bringing some ease to the painful side of the preparations.

The taller Nordic waited until Finland had come down from his quick high before positioning himself, but a smaller hand with a too big glove on pushed on his chest stopping him.

"T'no?" Sweden asked.

"I want to make up for our date," Finland said softly.

"Y' don' hafta. Th's fine," Sweden said picking up Finland's hand and bringing it to his mouth to kiss it. However, Finland pulled his hand away.

"Berwald let me thank you for being such a good sport on the Christmas Eve's," Finland said, proceeding to reverse their positions and sat on top of Sweden's stomach. "And, I want to thank you for lending me your glove."

Sweden could see there was no point in arguing with the determined look in Finland's violet eyes. He nodded and took Finland's gloved hand in his own gloved hand so that the pair was reunited. Finland used those hands to steady himself as he reached behind him with is bare hand to take Sweden's larger length, pulsing and completely ignored up to that point. Sweden hissed out a groan as that smaller cool hand wrapped around him and forced himself to keep still as it was replaced with the warm insides of his wife.

The smaller Nordic kept still once all the way seated, red coat falling in place to hide his body from view. Sweden removed his gloved hand from Finland's and slipped it between the opening of the red material. He trailed it up his wife's slim body rejoicing in the following shiver before it emerged beside the fluffy white collar and he cupped Finland's face. Finland gave him a sweet smile leaning into the hand before breathing out and in again, setting both hands on Sweden's stomach to lift himself.

A deep pleasure filled moan escaped Sweden as Tino began moving up and down on him in careful quick motions. Sweden placed his bare hand on Finland's hip and thrust up to meet his lover. Soon they had a quick rhythm going, enough to where their body temperatures felt as if they were in a sauna. When he felt himself coming close to coming, Sweden took Finland's hand and guided to the shorter country's weeping member.

"N-no, your glove will get dirty," Finland protested through puffs of erotic breaths as he moved himself.

"'S alright," Sweden assured and placed his gloved hand around Finland's, using it to move his wife's hand up and down.

"B-Berwald, S-Su-san, I'm – ah!"

"Me to," Sweden said as he watched his gloves be covered in Finland's essence before coming in the other himself.

Finland flopped down on Sweden, red coat landing to cover both of their top sections. Sweden removed his gloves from both of their hand before wrapping his arms under the red coat and around his wife's waist before turning them on there sides. The Santa nation gave a contented sigh and curdled up against Sweden.

"_Hyvää Joulua_, Su-san," Finland said tiredly, a small yawn escaping him.

"_God Jul_, ma wife," Sweden said back kissing his cheek. (3)

Tino giggled and gave Sweden a chaste kiss on the lips. "Just for Christmas, I won't complain being called that. Merry Christmas."

Sweden smiled inwardly as he watched violet eyes shut, his own blue ones following after into a Christmas dreamland.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Santa!" Sealand called loudly running to the living room entrance.

Sweden turned to see a bed ruffled Finland being bear hugged by the smaller micro nation. He watched as Sealand pointed up to the archway where there was mistletoe. Finland bent down and kissed the younger nation before Sealand jumped away, Hanatamgo barking at his hyperness. Sweden quickly came and took his adopted son's place and pointed up at the mistletoe. With a smile, Finland got on his toes and pecked Sweden on the lips.

"Good morning, Su-san."

"Afternoon," Sweden pointed out. After delivering presents all night and the fun yet strenuous activity that followed Finland's arrival, Sweden decided to let his wife sleep in.

"Did you open presents without me?"

"Couple," Sweden answered and walked over to where Sealand was playing with a few new toys with Finland.

Seeing his father and sort-or-mother, Sealand jumped up and ran to get a small wrapped box jumping over to Finland. "This is for Santa from me."

Finland's eyes widened before he smiled at the boy and began unwrapping the mess of tape and paper. There was a brown box, and both Nordic lovers looked down at it before Finland picked up the top. A blush came over Sweden's cheeks and he looked away. On the other hand, Finland laughed and took out the pair of mittens and slipped them on. Finland turned to Sweden and placed his hands on the taller's cheeks still laughing. The mittens were soft against Sweden's warm cheeks.

"I saw you were borrowing Papa's yesterday. When I asked, he said you lost yours. When I went out to play while you were packing the sleigh, I found them in them in the snow, they were your favorite pair," Sealand explained seeming proud of himself.

Finland turned his laughing face to Sealand. "Yes, but it seems your Papa here is now in need of a new pair." Sweden's laughed as well.

* * *

**_(1) It's Dannish for Sweden and Norway_**

**_(2) I believe there was a comic strip about France's Christmas escapades and he did something to Finland if you want to look it up. I think he tied him up naked and used Hanatamago to cover certain parts while taking pictures. Look it up if you'd like._**

**_(3)Finnish and Swedish for Merry Christmas!_**

**_Reviews are nice!_**

**_-Zee_**


End file.
